Sinful lips
by Seishin19
Summary: I was going insane, yeah. Maybe I'd received a hit at the head while playing against Ahomine. Those sinful lips had the power to control me!


Second try at writing something in English. This one is a little one-shot with my favorite couple in this anime nvn. Be good with me and be free to tell me if you spot any errors. I may have some because this is unbetaed and English isn't my first language.

Enjoy please :)

* * *

It didn't matter how many times I went to that place, Kuroko was always sitting in the same spot! Worst thing was that he always scared me, I'm still trying to get used to his lack of presence. Of course, and as always, he was drinking his favorite vanilla milkshake. Good thing number 2 wasn't around. I swear that dog is evil. You just have to look to its face! Number 2 looked like it wanted to murder me, believe me.

"Why are you sulking Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked with that stoic expression of his.

"I'm not sulking!" I stated. I'm going to strangle him one of these days. Why is he so straightforward? It made me angry sometimes.

"As you say…" Kuroko shrugged as he continued drinking his precious vanilla milkshake.

Why could someone look so innocent while drinking like that? No! Kagami what were you thinking?! You are a decent, strong and straight man! You were not thinking about perverted things and Kuroko's mouth sucking something else— Stop it there!

I shook my head before stuffing my mouth with hamburgers and frowning deeply. I was going insane, yeah. Maybe I'd received a hit at the head while playing against Ahomine. Yes, it had to be that.

I heard Kuroko making slurping noises, meaning that he was finishing his drink. Good, if Kuroko finished it, I wouldn't look and have indecent thoughts about the action.

"I think I'm going to buy another one." He said with a blank face. Someone must hate me…

"Y-you'll get sick if you drink too much of it baka!" I tried to stop him from buying another vanilla milkshake. No, my hormones wouldn't resist a second time.

He blinked at me innocently but I had the feeling that he knew what he was doing. Kuroko was going to kill me, I was sure of it.

"You don't have to worry, Kagami-kun. I've drunk more than one sometimes and nothing has happened." Kuroko smiled for a second and he stood up before going to buy another milkshake.

Kuroko smiled… HE SMILED. See? He knew what he was doing. The little teaser.

When he came back I tried to not look at him. If I did… I didn't know what would happen. Although I had to glare at him seconds after because I thought that not looking at him the whole time would be suspicious. Kuroko wasn't stupid.

"What's up Kagami-kun? You seem… well, tense." Kuroko tilted his head as he sucked on his straw.

'_Don't look at his mouth Taiga… Don't do it.'_ I smiled –or tried to- and answered, "I'm not tense, why do you think I am?"

"You're not looking at me directly." Oh shit, he noticed. "What are you thinking about?" I was not telling him. I felt my face heat up a little and I tried to avoid the uncomfortable conversation by no answering his question.

Kuroko smiled again but I would swear it was more like a grin. "I'm not an idiot Kagami-kun."

I cursed his lack of presence in that moment because suddenly he wasn't in his seat anymore and he appeared next to me, scaring me. I jumped back unconsciously at his sudden reappearance. My heart started beating too loudly into my chest for my liking. What if Kuroko heard it? That wouldn't be good. He leaned into me and I felt my face heat up even more than before. What was he doing?

"You were staring at my lips, weren't you?" Busted. I attempted to deny it but Kuroko wouldn't buy it. "You're such a bad liar, Kagami-kun." His hands were on my cheeks and he looked at me with those intense blue eyes.

That idiot… I bet everyone was looking at us! Before I was going to push him away, he locked his lips with mine. I was shocked and I felt a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. Too bad he backed away when we heard whistling and whispers around.

Kuroko sat on his chair as if nothing had happened and giggled innocently, probably laughing at my red face or at my shocked expression.

Since that day, if Kuroko was there, I ran away as fast as I could… Those sinful lips had the power to control me!


End file.
